Une magnifique soirée
by Miss green rabbit
Summary: Une soirée, organisée à Poudlard pour former un couple très rare... lemon, yaoi, WTF... cadeau pour la magnifique ( incérer compliment/s\) Lunesensei


_**(-Les personnages, l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est de moi, pour une amie un peu folle, mais si peu xp-)**_

Une magnifique soirée...

Vendredi soir, sans doute le meilleur jour pour faire la fête pour chaque étudient un minimum sérieux. Et justement, ce soir, les Serdaigles sixième année avaient invités toutes les autres maisons pour un concours top secret. En réalité, ce sont les filles de la maison du lion qui ont organisé la fête. Pourquoi, direz vous ? Car se sont... des fans de yaoi !

Les sangs purs et les enfants de moldus avaient découvert (pour certaines) cela en début d'année. Une certaine Miss Green Rabbit de Serdaigle et une Lune Sensei de Serpentard, toutes deux sang-mêlés , meilleur amies depuis la découverte de leur passion, avaient initié la gente féminine du château. Le surnom étaient obligatoire et personne ne devaient savoir le vrai nom, sauf les deux déesses Fujoshi.

Elles avaient fait un classement des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard et avaient mixer le tout pour en faire ressortir des couples. Celui qui avait le plus plu, fut incontestablement le DM/FW/GW... pour assouvir leur fantasme, un tout petit peu pervers, elles avaient appeler les jumeaux à l'aide car, pendant une filature, elles (Miss et Sensei) avaient découvert... le Graal ! Les deux apollons étaient eu aussi en filature, mais du dragon ! Ils avaient finis par avouer leur coup de cœur, après quelques séance de torture (chatouilles, il n'y a pas pire).

La nuit qui suivie fut consacrée à la réalisation d'un plan, qui comprenait une fête. Lune s'engagea à créer la potion aphrodisiaque, et Miss organisa la soirée. Elle se fit des amis parmi les elfes de maisons et tandis que ceux ci partir chercher de bouteilles d'alcool, elle, elle invita tout ceux qui était entre la cinquième et la septième année (les jumeaux = 7, Draco = 5).

La soirée débuta enfin. Draco venait d'entrer dans la salle sur demande, les jumeaux se jetèrent quasiment sur lui. N'ayant pas envie de gâcher sa soirée, le Serpentard les ignora simplement.

Un peu plus tard, Draco commença a avoir soif et alla se chercher un verre. Fred, ou était ce Georges, lui tandis un verre, avant qu'il n'arrive au buffet.

Tiens, cadeau.

Tu as mis du poison dedans ?

Non, pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Non, tu fais toujours des coups fourrés.

C'est pas vrai, c'est Georges qui fais ça, pas moi.

Si tu le dit.

Draco prit le verre et le but cul sec. Il allais repartir quand soudain, il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il passa à travers une porte et tomba sur un torse bien musclé.

Fred !

Oui ?

Tu m'avais dis qu'il y avait pas de coup fourré !

Mais je suis Georges.

Que...

N'ayant pas pu finir sa phrase, il essaya de dégager la bouche qui avait pris la sienne. Un des jumeaux l'embrassait, certes délicieusement, mais c'est pas une raison. Son frère en profitait pour le déshabiller, tandis qu'il sentait son contrôle l'abandonner. C'était trop boooooooon.

Il tenta alors de reprendre le contrôle, on ne domine pas un Malfoy ! C'est le Malfoy que domine, par Salazar. Il entendis un bruit de flacon qui s'ouvre et il sentit la bouche l'abandonné, enfin.

Sa satisfaction fut de courte durée car l'autre l'embrassa et força l'entrer de sa bouche avec sa langue. Il finit par céder et sentit un liquide inonder sa cavité buccale. La chaleur ne faisait que monter quand soudain, Draco retourna les jumeaux et les attacha au lit.

 _Syndesmos_ (lier en grec)

Mais qu'est ce que...

tu fais ?

On ne domine pas un Malfoy, c'est le Malfoy qui vous domine.

Maaaaiiiiis !

C'est pas juste.

Vous voulez baiser ?

Voyons petit serpent...

que dirait ton père, quelle...

langage !

Si père était là, je ne serait sûrement pas en train de bander comme un, un... comme ça. Donc vous accepter, Uke(s) ?

… (pensée : _Putaiiiiiinnnn il est super chaud le bougre, je suis sûr que Fred pense pareil._ )

… Oui. (pensée : _Putaiiiiiinnnn il est super chaud le bougre, je suis sûr que Georges pense pareil._ )

Ils sentirent donc les liens se détendre et aussitôt libre, ils sautèrent sur une queue de dragon très réveiller. Fred embrassa le serpentard et l'allongea sur tout le lit, sa tête blonde sur l'érection de son frère. Draco sentit qu'un des jumeaux lui défaisait sa chemise, tandis que l'autre son pantalon. Ils étaient tout les deux nus donc lui avait une vue magnifique sur le pénis en érection d'un roux. Il tendit la tête et referma sa bouche autour du gland. Georges ne put retenir un gémissement. C'était tellement bon. La bouche commença un lent va et vient. Trop lent. Il mordit l'aine du prince qui le lui rendit bien. Oui, il a (légèrement) mordu la bite de Weasley bis. Draco continua ensuite ses vas et viens quand il sentit deux langues lécher avec passion sa queue.

Il referma légèrement sa bouche, pressant ainsi l'érection du roux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait. Pas qu'il ne recevait pas de proposition, mais rien ne le tentait. L'un était trop gros, l'autre trop timide... Alors que là... Les jumeaux étaient musclés, il pouvait voir leurs muscles rouler sous leur peau. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le créateur du quiditch pour cela. Même si ça allait contre les valeurs Malfoy.

Le serpent releva sa tête, lâchant la bite du rouquin qui gémit piteusement.

Debout. Maintenant.

Les Gryffondors se levèrent.

Fred les mains contre le mur.

Il le fit, Draco s'approcha alors de son dos et enfonça son érection dur comme du marbre dans l'antre chaude de Fred.

Georges ?

Oui.

Le frère du soumis actuel se masturbait doucement, le regard bloquer sur l'objet de ses fantasmes. Elle était grosse, longue et en plus elle avait bon goût. Si Malfoy était un dieu, ce serait celui de la baise. Incontestablement.

Arrêt de te branler. Si tu ne veux pas débander viens et lèche ton frère. Après se sera ton tour.

Il s'approcha alors de la verge gonfler de son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait _ça_ à _son frère_. L'idée ne leur était jamais venu de faire ça. Certes il savait quand son frère se masturbait _et inversement_ , certes il le faisait quand son frère le faisait car ses gémissements étaient indécent _et inversement_ , certes le matin il prenait leur douche froide ensemble et regardait avec amusement et immoralement l'érection que son frère arborait fièrement avec une pointe de perversité _et inversement_. Mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'aurait fait _ça_ à son _frère_. Mais Malfoy lui avait dit de le faire et il ne pouvait, ou plutôt voulait pas refuser. L'excitation qu'il ressentait en s'approchant de la queue de son frère, le fruit défendu, était indescriptible. L'ivresse qu'il sentit en ouvrant la bouche, le regard de son frère qui gémissait toujours plus fort grâce à leur Seme, ce regard qui le surplombait, le dos appuyer contre le mur et maintenant, la verge de son frère entrant et sortant de sa bouche au rythme imposer par les vas et viens de Draco. C'était indécent.

Après quelques minutes, Fred inonda la bouche de son frère tandis que celui-ci aspergea le sol. Le serpentard leur avait dit de jouir et ils l'avaient fait. Malfoy les regarda, fier de lui. Ils étaient tout les deux rouges, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court. Fred s'appuyait sur le mur, le torse et la tête collé contre la paroi, le visage tourner vers son amant. Georges, lui, s'étalait contre le sol, les yeux de nouveau fixé sur l'érection proéminente du dominant. Il n'avait pas jouis.

Inversement.

Les deux lions inversèrent leur positions, l'un se laissa glisser contre le mur et l'autre se hissa difficilement, mais avec envie, sur ses jambes. Il sentit presque immédiatement la bite du prince contre la raie de ses fesses. Son pénis réagit au quart de tours et le sang afflua. Les yeux de son frère se mirent à briller et il prit la verge en bouche. Presque au même moment, un sexe entra en lui. Les vas et viens étaient toujours aussi rapide et la jouissance, permis par l'héritier Malfoy, les envahi. _**(-et ils firent des crêpes avec!-)**_ _**(-excuser ce pétage de plombs-)**_

Draco n'avait toujours pas jouis.

Les jumeaux, qui avaient repris pied avec la réalité, s'en rendirent compte et leur sang afflua à nouveau. Ce n'était pas finit.

Debout.

Les deux se levèrent et regardèrent le dragon marcher sensuellement vers le lit. Il s'installa confortablement, à moitié assis grâce aux coussins. Il plongea son regard dans le leurs.

Sur le lit.

Les deux obéirent et s'étendirent sur le flan, le regard bloqué dans les yeux du Dom. Il leur montra du menton son érection.

Léchez.

Les Gryffondors se jetèrent, tels des lions affamés, sur la queue de leur amant. Celui ci les regarda lécher tout le long de sa hampe, leur langue se touchant, par fois. Il leva ensuite ses bras vers les fesses des jumeaux, les malaxa se réjouissant de leur érection de nouveau présente et enfonça ses doigts dans leurs culs, deux. Leurs bouches appuyèrent fortement sur son sexe. Quand la pression se relâcha légèrement, il en mit deux autres d'un coup. C'est donc avec quatre doigts en eux, et une énorme queue en bouche, que les jumeaux, **et** Draco, jouirent. Ils s'étalèrent alors les uns contres les autres et reprirent leurs souffles.

Trois fois, trois putain de fois !

T'es un robot Malfoy.

Plais t il ? Et qu'est ce qu'un robot ?

Un... une sorte de chose, créé pour faire...

la même chose en boucle, un automate...

Et donc ?

C'est inépuisable.

Et alors ?

Rien laisse.

Hum.

C'était un compliment tu sais.

Alors merci, mais la prochaine fois dites juste que je suis un dieu.

Il y aura donc...

une prochaine fois ?

Évidement. Des soumis comme vous, une fois qu'on les a, on les garde.

Chouette, on sort...

donc tous ensemble ?

'soupire' Ces Gryffondors alors, on dirait des poufsouffles.

Tu sais que si on sort pas ensemble...

ça veut dire qu'on a le droit d'aller voir...

ailleurs.

Non, vous m'appartenez, si chez vous, ça s'appelle sortir ensemble alors considérer que oui.

Mais il faut aussi...

dire 'Je t'aime'...

pour prouvez qu'on sort ensemble...

dragon de nos cœurs.

Et puis quoi encore ?!

Une bataille de coussins eut alors lieu. Un certain groupe de filles, regardait avec une attention toute particulière l'écran. Peut être qu'il allait encore remettre le couvert. Il l'avait déjà refait trois fois. Les deux déesses fujoshi se regardaient, les yeux brillants encore. Mission accompli.

 _ **(-voila, voilà, en espérant que ça t'as plus Ananas fujoshi de mon cœur xp, qui est parfaite et qui brille par son intelligente, je ne serais rien sans toi et à vous aussi si vous lisez ça et que vous n'êtes pas un ananas un peu fou...-)**_


End file.
